It's Totally What It Looks Like
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: Danny finds his daughter and her best friend doing something a little intimate for "Friends." Awkward talks inevitably ensue as a result. Femslash of the Stephanie/OC (OFC) variety . One Shot.


I'm getting more into all of the under-appreciated and under-written categories every single day XD like I've said in many reviews I've sent to some pretty great authors, the problem with unique fanfics is that even if you want to read more, you really can't after you've finished the current chapters of whatever story it is and _maybe _a few others, but not a whole lot. Whether it's unique in the pairing, the category itself or the just way that the story was written (the way characters are portrayed, unique plot twists, etc.), it still is hard to find anything even remotely similar. Not that I think that all stories should be alike, or that there should be no unique stories, I'm just saying that it's always nice when you don't find yourself liking a pairing and reading literally all of the fanfics that they have about that pairing in the span of a few hours. And you've got to admit, once you've read a pairing or character portrayed in a certain way that you really likes, you kind of wish that there were a couple people who had the same idea so that you could read just a little more of it.

**WhenIWasLike6,IWantedToMarryUncleJesseXD**

_**Pairing: **_Stephanie/OFC (Dragon, as is my usual)

_**Universe: **_Full House (we're just gonna pretend the show took place in the 2000's, because that's just easier for me)

_**Rating: **_Fairly soft T

_**Warnings: **_Femslash. That's pretty much it.

_**Summary: **_Danny walks in on Stephanie and her best friend and finds out that they're actually a little more than just that.

**Don'tGiveMeThatLook!AdmitIt,YouDidToo!**

"STEPHANIE JUDITH TANNER!" The blonde tore away from me like my skin had suddenly turned scorching hot and the two of us whipped around to see the intruder.

"Dad!" Indeed, the furious looking brown haired man was the one standing in the doorway, expression alternating between shock and anger and understanding and then back to shock. Rinse and repeat.

"Dad, this isn't what it looks like." The nervous sixteen year old floundered.

"Oh, what, so you _weren't_ just kissing your best friend, a girl, all alone in your room with your door shut?" Stephanie chuckled nervously.

"Okay, so maybe it's exactly what it looks like. But dad, I-"

"Don't you "But dad" me! How could you not tell me about this!? How long has this been going on, or did it just happen?" He asked.

"Well, actually, here's the thing... We've actually been, er... together, for about two months..." Stephanie smiled nervously, scooting a little bit closer to me, though her dad didn't notice.

"Two months?! And you thought you'd just wait till now to tell me? Oh, wait, you _didn't _tell me, I had to find out on my own. Were you even planning on tell me about this?" He seemed less angry now, just hurt and maybe a little bitter.

"Dad," She got up from the bed and walked towards him, "We were going to tell you, I promise, we were, we just... We wanted to make sure that this wasn't just some teenage hormone crush thing before we told anyone. If it didn't work out, we wanted to be able to stay best friends without anyone else being weird about it." She hugged him when she got to him, and he hugged her back in silence for a moment before speaking.

"And is it?"

"Is it what?" She pulled back, confused.

"Is it just some hormonal teenager thing?" She turned back and looked at me, and our eyes me.

"No. No, I don't think it is." She sent me a small, private smile as she spoke, and I couldn't help but return it despite the fact that her dad could actually see my face.

"And you? Are you serious about my daughter." It took me a second to realise that he was talking to me.

"If I wasn't, we wouldn't have lasted a week." I broke eye contact with Steph and locked stares with him, hoping that my eyes were actually conveying the sincerety in my words. After seconds that felt like hours, he finally nodded, for what reason, I'm not totally sure. Approval, maybe, or permission..? Both?

"Alright. Dragon, can you go wait downstairs while I talk to my daughter for a few minutes?" Stephanie nodded and sent me a grin that I was sure meant "We're in the clear!"

"Yeah, sure." I shrugged and left the door, closing the door behind me and I made my way downstairs to the living room. Despite the fact that I had practically lived at the Tanner household for the past year and a half or so, I didn't quite feel comfortable going anywhere else in the house at the moment, not in the least because I was sure that some of the rest of the family had heard at least part of the exchange and there was no one in the room when I entered.

So, I just sat there stiffly in boredom for a few minute, picking at the dark purple nail polish despite that fact that I knew Stephanie would later kill me for ruining her hard work from last night.

"So, I guess he walked in on you guys doing something that seemed a little intimate for best friends, am I right?" I jumped at the voice and my head snapped over my shoulder to see none other than my not-so-secret girlfriend's older sister, DJ Tanner. The twenty year old college student looked rather amused, whether it was at her statement or my unintelligible stuttering that followed, I wasn't totally sure.

"Relax, kid." She stopped me after letting me flounder for a couple seconds for an explanation that wasn't a lie but wasn't the full truth either. "I already knew. Who do you think told Stephanie to just go ahead and go for it with you? If it wasn't for me, she might still be trying to decide whether or not you would hate her if she just said she liked you." With that surprising admission, she plopped down on the couch beside me.

"So... you've known this entire time?" I was surprised, but then, thinking back, I probably shouldn't have been. After all, she and Steph were fairly close, despite the fact that DJ no longer lived at their house and only visited on the weekends.

"Yup. I also told her that she should probably tell dad soon, before he finds out on his own, but, well..." She shrugged nonchalantly, and I laughed.

"So your Dad... He's not really going to be angry about this, is he? The whole..." I trailed off, not sure how to end the sentence.

"The whole being gay thing?" She finished bluntly, and I felt my cheeks heat up ever so slightly, "Nah. Dad can be a little uptight about some things, but he's actually pretty open minded when it comes to things like that. If I know him, he's probably more upset about the fact that Steph didn't say anything to him before this."

"Yeah, that was kind of the vibe I was getting from him, but it never hurts to be sure, right?" Before the conversation could go any further, I heard the sound that I had been both dreading and anticipating. That is, the sound of a door opening upstairs.

"Well, that's my cue to leave. Good luck kiddo, this is probably going to be one of the most awkward conversations of your life." She stood and headed towards the kitchen. "Don't worry, I'll make sure all of the eavesdroppers find something else to do. Isn't that right Uncle Jesse and Joey?" She pushed forcefully on the swinging door, and I heard it _thunk _painfully against what I could only assume were someone's heads, the sound paired with two simultaneous yelps. I laughed, even as the anxiety began to weigh on my chest hearing two pairs of footsteps on the stairs. I turned just in time to see them reach the bottom of the stairs.

An unsurprisingly awkward dad to girlfriend talk and a promise to always leave the door open during sleepovers and never be in the house alone ever again later, things began to settle down to feel somewhat comfortable.

Of course, then I found out that I was staying for dinner so the family could get to know me as the girlfriend, instead of just a friend, and I resigned myself to a long, awkward night.

**Don'tJudgeMyLovelies**

Sorry for the abrupt/awkward ending. I literally would have been finished weeks ago, I just could not, for the life of me, figure out how to end it well, but I finally decided to just go for it and if it's not the best, oh well.

Well, I hope you enjoyed, my lovelies, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
